WARRIORS LEMONS
by jayfeather444
Summary: i will write warriors lemon please review
1. JayfeatherxMistystar

OK i am going to be writing lemons so just review here i go P.S do not own Warriors

Jayfeather crept silently on Riverclan land careful not to get discovered stealing there catmint when he was done collecting all of the herbs he started to walk away but before he got two steps something jumped on him it turned out to be Mistystar she whispered in his ear you shouldn't be here he said im sorry but my clan just wont get healthy well i think you need to be punished she said then started licking at his sheath until it was fully out then she sucked it roughly Jayfeather moaned has she nibbled on his member she then started to bobbed her head fast Jayfeather moaned louder he couldn't believe how good this felt but he knew this was wrong and he shouldn't enjoy it but what tom would not enjoy this then he shot his cum into her mouth and on her face when she got up she started rubbing his member and she could barley wrap her paws around his huge member and she started to rub up and down making moan loud she kept on rubbing faster and faster and then he came all over her paws she then got on top of him and lowered her core onto his member and started bonce up and down and he quickly started to cum and he was breathing heavily and she got him up and said right to him tomorrow same time or everybody will know about this little outing Jayfeather then stated to walk back home waiting for the next day to come


	2. JaykitxSpottedleaf

Well this chapter is going to be

Jaykit and Spottedleaf P.S do not own Warriors

Jaykit had just woken up in Starclan after falling into the Thunderclan camp he was looking around at the beautiful view but he didn't notice the cat running to pin him to the ground. when he looked up he saw a tortoiseshell cat looking him right in the eyes and then started licking from his throat down

Spottedleaf was in heat and she could not ask any tom in Starclan to help her with this problem then she noticed a small gray kit laying on the ground when he started to get up that's when she started run and pin him down and start licking him starting from his throat down to his sheath and she licked until it was all the way out and she was surprised at how big his member was for his small size and she then started sucking on his tip which made him moan with pleasure she then took the his entire member in her mouth and started deepthroating and nibbling on his member he started moaning louder and she knew he was enjoying it then took his balls in her mouth to and suck roughly he moaned and she knew he was about to cum so she went faster with her blowjob and he shot his cum into her mouth and on her face

Jaykit was confused about what was happening all he knew was he enjoyed it um can you do that again please it felt really good

So you want more but before you get more tell me your name

my name is Jaykit whats yours.

my name is Spottedleaf and im about to rock your world Jaykit she then stuck her ass in his face and said this is wear your member goes so mount me grab my scruff and start thrusting he did as he was told and started off slowly and then started going faster he could start to feel his climax coming so he thrusted has hard has he could she could feel his dick throb in her ass and she felt his cum enter her he felt completely exhausted and spent but Spottedleaf climbed on top of him thrusted her core onto his member and started bouncing up and down on his member and she squeezed her core tight and that made Jaykit moaned loud and cummed into her and she then climbed off of him and started to walk away

Jaykit asked sadly is that all Spottedleaf she said you can come back whenever you want but before you go ill make you cum one more time she said as she grabbed his member with her paws and started to move her paws up and down making him moan and groan in pleasure and she squeezed his member and made him cum in her paws

so remember you can come back and do this any time you wont with that Jaykit woke up in the medicine den.

**Next up is Lionkit Cinderpaw Jaykit until we meet again**


	3. LionkitxCinderpawxJaykit

This story is going to be Lionkit Cinderpaw Jaykit here i go again P.S do not own Warriors

**Cinderpaws pov**

she saw the the two toms playing with there sister and a mouse she knew that she had to trick the two the to mate with her she had hatched the perfect plan to get them to mate with her she would say that she would teach them to how to hunt and stalk prey by the end of the day she will have mated with Jaykit and Lionkit this is going to be a great day she waited until Hollykit went into the nursery before Jaykit and Lionkit made there she walked up to them and said hay do want to leave camp and learn how to hunt they both eagerly nodded Lionkit said can Hollykit come to Cinderpaw shook her head and said no this will only be with you two now come on all three of them sneaked by the camp entrance and made there way to the forest they were almost at the back of the forest when they stop why did we go so far asked Jaykit because we don't want anybody finding out that this happened because we would all get into trouble for this so are going to teach us how to hunt now asked a exited Lionkit well you two i only said that to get you to come what im really going to teach you is how to mate she saw there eyes turn very large and they started to become very nervous to calm them down she then placed a paw on each of are members and slowly started to rub them.

**Jaykits pov**

I couldn't believe how good this felt when she started to squeezed are members which made us moan in pleasure then i felt something build up in my member then me and Lionkit released onto Cinderpaws paws then we heard her say now Jaykit you get my mouth and Lionkit you get my ass we felt more nervous than before she then said if like what just happened this will feel even better that helped us a little so we went wear Cinderpaw said and we entered are members into her and we almost eminently moaned Cinderpaw sucked me roughly and lightly nibbled on my member Lionkit was going into her ass really fast oh this feel really good he said and with that he shot his cum into her and she continued to suck me and she began to bobbed her head making me groan with pleasure and i tried to hold my climax back to have this feeling go on for as long as i could but she began to nibble on my tip and i shot my cum into her and i pulled out and shot some of it on her face and she smiled and said switch so i went to her ass and Lionkit went to her mouth i started to thrust into her tight ass as Lionkit moaned as she sucked on his member as i began to go faster Lionkit started to cum into her mouth he pulled out and shot his cum on her face i started to feel my climax coming so i started to thrust as hard as i could and i shot my cum into her.

**Cinderpaws pov  
**I was surprised at how well these toms where at mating so you two have 2 choices both of you in my core or one in my core and another in my mouth so whats it going to be i saw them discus about it and after they were done Lionkit said ill take your core and Jaykit will take your mouth i saw Lionkit came over to my core and thrusted in and Jaykit came over to my mouth his member dangling right in front of me i took it into my mouth and started sucking on his member then i started deepthroating him trying to ignore the pain of Lionkit pounding into my core i felt his member throb in my core and he shot his cum into me soon after Jaykit shot his cum into my mouth they switched and Jaykit was more gently than Lionkit and after a while they both came into her she told them ill bring you out tomorrow for another lesson then we all walked back to camp making sure there was no sent on us then all three of us walk away with good memories in are heads.


	4. PoppyfrostxThunderclan Toms

This one will be Poppyfrost x Thunderclan toms i got this idea from Elfen Tears on his warrior lemons just instead of Shadowclan it will be Thunderclan here i go again. oh ya if you were wondering why jayfeather has been in every chapter is because hes my favorite charter so now you know P.S do not own Warriors

Poppyfrost was enjoying her day so far she had caught one rabbit, three mouses and two squirrels but right before she caught another mouse she heard a rustle in the bushes when she started walk over to check it out she saw eight of her clanmates tackle her and start licking her body all over she started to scream but a large member was shoved into her mouth suck it the tom growled so she started suck swirling her tongue around it the tom in her mouth shove it in even further and she started to deepthroat him making him cum she recognized the tom as Greystripe then another tom entered her mouth she saw as Firestar and five toms entered her core and two toms rammed into her ass she noticed them as Jayfeather and Bumblestripe they were pumping with force then Firestar cummed into her mouth and entered her core and Jayfeather entered her mouth and she sucked roughly on his member and she lightly nibble on his member she continued to suck like a pro trying to ignore the pain in her ass and core as a few toms cummed they took out there members to cum all over her body Greystripe was thrusting roughly into her core he let out a loud moan and shot his cum into her and Jayfeather let out a moan as he started to cum into her mouth and he pulled out and shot some onto her face now Firestar was letting his cum go into her and she let out a loud moan witch Firestar said looks like are toy here is enjoying all of are cocks the rest of the toms were done cumming Firestar said now we would have had you pleasure yourself but that would not be fair to Jayfeather so he will mate with you and we will watch and Jayfeather mounted her and started thrusting into her core while the other toms look while jerking off Jayfeather started to cum inside her and he pulled out and came right on her face and stepped away while the other toms erupted and showered her in cum she felt dirty and sexy at the same time and she went up to them and said can we do this tomorrow and they all agreed and all went in separate ways wanting tomorrow to come quickly

**Not my best but this is my first story ill try to get better**


	5. Lionblaze x Jayfeather x Dovepaw

This chapter will be Lionblaze Dovepaw Jayfeather here i go again P.S do not own Warriors

**Dovepaws pov**

I was just resting in my nest as Jayfeather and Lionblaze enter the den they said that we had to talk about the prophecy so we all went out to the deepest part of the forest to talk but when we stop Lionblaze pinned me to the ground and then i noticed his member completely out of its sheath i knew that he was going to mate with me as he entered my core i then saw Jayfeather come over to my mouth and he shoved his huge member right into my mouth and i started to suck on it as i started to nibbled on his tip he started to moaned loudly and Lionblaze was just about to cum so i squeezed his member in my core and it made him cum as i continue to suck Jayfeather moaned very loudly and shot his cum into my mouth he pulled out shot some cum on my face and quickly tried lick it up but before i could finish Lionblaze shoved his member into my mouth and Jayfeather rammed into my ass and i let a muffled moan and they started thrusting faster and Lionblaze cum into my mouth and i could feel Jayfeathers member throbbing in my ass and he started go faster until he cummed right inside my ass they got up and walked over to me and put there members in my paws and i knew i had to rub so i started off slowly and picked up the pace and squeezed there members tightly which made them moan and Lionblaze cummed onto my paws but Jayfeather was holding out so i squeezed harder and rubbed faster and Jayfeather let out his cum all over my paws and legs they fell back to the ground completely spent and fell asleep between Jayfeahters hind legs

**Jayfeather pov**

well Jayfeather i think im going to go see Cinderheart you go head and have some more fun with Dovepaw Lionblaze said to me and he walk back to camp and Dovepaw was in between my hind legs asleep i prodded her awake she awoke and got up and ask me "why did you do it Jayfeather why did you do this give me a reason not to tell every one about this"Dovepaw i deserve every punishment you want to give i am truly sorry about what i did to you.

**Dovepaws pov**

I was completely surprised he was sorry for raping me so i ran and pinned him to the ground and started sucking on his member i started deepthroating him and nibbling on his tip he let out a surprised moan and shot his cum into me he asked"why did you that Dovepaw i thought you hated me"well Jayfeather we both have something on each other now lets get back to camp i said wrapping my tail around his member.


	6. JayfeatherxHollyleaf

This one is going to be Hollyleaf and Jayfeather here i go again P.S do not own Warriors

**Jayfeathers** **pov **

I was going to the tunnels to see my old friend Fallen Leaves but it was hard it was the same tunnel that Hollyleaf was killed in just the thought of it made me sad so i pushed it out of my head and headed into the tunnel as i was looking for Fallen Leaves something rammed into my and pinned me to the ground and put claws to my throat and whispered in my ear your going to help me with my little problem i asked startled what type of problem what she said that she was in heat and needed a tom oh why'd did i have to come here today she then started licking my members sheath i tried to not let it come out but i couldn't resist the pleasure and it came all the way out and the she cat started sucking on it and i moaned and she started bobbing her head and i put my paws on the back of her head making her deep throat me but she pulled back and clawed my shoulder deeply and i yowled in pain.

**Hollyleafs po****v**

I heard his yowl of pain and said you are not in charge i am now you don't do anything unless i say so okay he nodded in fear and i went back down and started deepthroating him then i nibbled on his long member and he started to cum in my mouth but i pulled out and let it hit my face then i climbed up on him and lowered my virgin core onto his long member he gasped in the sudden pleasure as i started to bounce on his member and then i squeezed my core making him moan louder than before and he came in my core and i pulled off of him and asked him what his name was what he said made me regret what i just did he said my name is Jayfeather i said love you Jay as soon as i said that i told him he could leave and he shot out of hear faster than anything i saw before the only that i could think of did i just do that to my brother

**Moons later**** Jayfeathers pov**

As i was walking through camp as i remembered the time in the tunnels i remember every day cause of the scar that is permanently marked on my shoulder then i heard cats come through the entrance and for the first time in a long time i heard the name Hollyleaf and she came over to me with three little kits and whispered in my ear love you Jay my eyes widened with realization

**Well theirs chapter six oh ya i really dont like to use punctuations or quotation marks P.S review more until we meet again **


	7. TigerstarxSandstorm

This one is for Featherpool16 Tigerstar and Sandstorm here i go again P.S do not own Warriors PP.S i hate Tigerstar so im going to make fun of him a lot in this chapter.

**Sandstorms pov **

I was walking near the Shadowclan border when a dark figure pinned me to the ground and shove a tiny member into my mouth the last i mated was when me Firestar Dustpelt Greystripe and Ravenpaw all mated as apprentices when his member was completely out it was the size of a kits tip i sucked until he came and he pulled out and i saw him as Tigerstar i growled at him he laughed at me and said ready best fuck of your life iv`e already had it and with your tiny dick id hardly call it a fuck he swiped me across the face and rammed into my ass and started thrusting as hard as he could it dint even hurt his dick was so small as he kept thrusting into me he groaned loudly and started to cum and he pulled out and started to pound into my core as he was going into me i felt him coming close to cumming and he came into me for as long as he could and he took himself out and said you enjoyed it didn't you i then claw open his throat and cut off his genitals and shoved them down his throat killing him once and said yea i enjoyed it

**Later On Tigersatrs pov**

As Scourge cut me open taking 8 of my lives all i could think was thanks a lot Sandstorm.

**Well not my best but i did it so keep on reviewing and the next one is going to be Jaypaw and Brightheart and yes i know that iv done lot with Jayfeather but hes my favorite so until we meet again**


	8. JaypawxBrightheart

Okay i believe that this is the very first Jaypaw and Brightheart lemon so here i do again P.S do not own Warriors

**Brighthearts pov**

I was in heat today and Cloudtail hasten mated with me in moons and im pretty sure that hes mating with that bitch Daisy but right i need a tom to pleasure me then i realized that i can mate with Jaypaw id trick him into mating with me this day is going to be great. Jaypaw it time for your training he came over and said okay lets get it over with we walked into the forest and i told him to crouch down and lift his legs up and i saw his sheath i walked over to him and started to lick his sheath he gasped at the sudden pleasure and tried to move but i pushed him down and continued to lick his sheath and when it was all the way out i was surprised at how big it was i started sucking his member it barely fit in my mouth i deepthroated him and nibbled on his tip he moaned loudly and i knew he was about to cum so i took his balls in my mouth and he just completely came into my mouth i swallowed all of it and let him slip out of my mouth i climbed onto his exhausted body and lowered my tight core onto his huge member and started to go up and down fast on him then i started to squeezed my core even tighter making him moan loudly and he shot his cum into me.

**Jaypaws pov**

This feeling was great and i wanted more so Brightheart can i um put my member in your ass please she said go right head i mounted her and gently rammed into her tight ass and i moaned and picked up the speed and started to cum then i pulled out and said now can you rub my member she put her paw on my member rubbed really fast then she squeezed it and i came all over her can we do this again tomorrow she said if your good you'll get more excitement flashed in my eyes ill be really good

**Well theirs a very first for the warriors lemon world so review and request until we meet again P.S so how did you like it. **


	9. APPRENTICE PARTY

OK this one is going to be with Jaypaw Lionpaw Hollypaw Berrypaw Mousepaw Cinderpaw Honeypaw Poppypaw and Halzelpaw well this is going to be interesting here i go again P.S do not own warriors

**Lionpaws pov**

Okay let me go and get Jaypaw and will get started well hurry up or well get started with out you said Berrypaw i raced to the medicine den and woke up Jaypaw come follow me he redundantly followed me into the den he asked me what are we going to do i said well where going to mate with everyone his eyes widened but didn't say anything as we entered the den Berrypaw said finally now lets begin i told Jaypaw to sit up against the wall and let the she cats do the work and Halzelpaw came over to me and started sucking me roughly i moaned and she bobbed her making me start to cum half way through i pulled out of her and shot the rest on her face.

**Jaypaws pov **

I felt nervous as Poppypaw walked over to me and took me in her mouth she started sucking and nibbling on my tip as she continued to suck me i put my paws on her head making her deep throat me as i groaned and cummed into her mouth and on her face and we all switched and my sister Hollypaw came over to me and lay in front of my sheath and started to suck me on my tip making me moan she started nibbling the rest of my member i felt close and she could tell she started swirling he tongue around it and i came into her mouth then Cinderpaw and Honeypaw walked over to me and Cinderpaw started sucking my tip and Honeypaw started rubbing the rest of it moaned louder than before this feeling better than all the others i was holding my climax back to savor the moment for as long as i could after a while i cummed all over them Hazelpaw came over to me and started to suck she nibbled and tug on my member making me cum on her face now it was time for us to mate we would mate with the first cat to come to us so i walked over to Poppypaw and asked if she was ready she nodded and let me enter her i started off slowly but sped up over time and pulled out making sure not to cum in her i got up and got on her back and went into her ass trying not to hurt her as i went into her going faster and faster i stopped abruptly as i came inside her as we all layed down completely spent we all fell asleep curled up with each other everything was perfect except that we forgot to clean up and when are mentors walk in we were in a whole new world of trouble but when we were coming out for our punishment we all had smiles on are faces.

**Well theirs this chapter so please review and request until we meet again **


	10. Jay x Half x Brair X Holly

**This one will be Jayfeather x Half Moon x Briarlight x Hollyleaf P.S do not own warriors  
**

**Jayfeathers**** pov**

i felt tired after a long day of picking herbs and helping all the cats so i went into the den and fell down and went to i started to dream a white she cat started poking me and i turned around it was Half Moon.I was very surprised to see her she gently pushed me down to the ground and started licking the inside of my mouth then she started licking my sheath until it was all the way out then she sucked on the tip slowly making her way down until she was deepthroating me i then put my balls in her mouth which she gladly sucked on then i felt that i was going to cum and warned her that i was and instead releasing me she sucked harder and made me cum into her mouth and she swallowed every drop how cum then she released me out of her mouth and put her core over my member and slammed down making moan in pleasure she kept on bouncing up and down my member her core tightened around my member and i started to cum and her walls tightened around me and i shot the rest of my cum into her. When i got up walk up behind her and i noticed her really tight ass so without warning i mounted her and rammed my member into her ass and she moaned very loudly and i started to speed up ramming her harder than i thought possible and her walls tightened around my member i then released my cum into her and she got up and placed a paw on my member she then started to rub my member squeezing it. I then asked her to rub faster and harder surely enough she did and it felt so good i moaned very loudly she smiled at my moan she squeezed very hard it made me cum on her paws she licked the cum off her paws and whispered in my ear you can come back any time you want. I woke up and felt that my member was still hard then i heard Briarlight say to me so Jayfeather have a nice dream she dragged herself over to me and said if i needed help with my problem i said yes very excited she slowly licked my member dragging her tongue all around it. She slowly took me in her mouth it barley fit then she started deepthroating me i moaned as she did it then she took my balls into her mouth that made me moan louder she put one of her paws to my mouth to quiet me down then sucked even harder i took her paw of my mouth to tell that i was going to cum. She nodded and kept on sucking until i shot the cum into her mouth and throat she swallowed all of it. I got up and went behind her mounted her gently thrusted into her very tight virgin core as i was going i bent down stated licking her neck and face to have her feel something i picked up the pace and feeling my self about cum so rammed into her very hard making me cum into her. I got up again moved to her ass and i placed myself inside and started to thrust she was very tight as i went faster she moaned as i licked her. I knew that i was going to cum soon so i gave one last thrust and i cumed in her ass i move up next to her and she grabbed my member and started rubbing and squeezing i moaned at her touch she then started rubbing faster and harder and that made me moan then i could feel i was about to cum i warned her so she squeezed harder making me cum. I fell down and Briarlight said oh your member is dirty let me clean that for you. Then she started licking my member it felt so good i then put my paws on her head so she could suck and she did it felt good then she started deepthroating me i knew i was about to cum so i thrusted in to her mouth and cumed into her she swallowed and said can we do this tomorrow i said yes then she dragged herself back to her nest and went to sleep. I could not sleep so went out to the forest for a walk as i was walking i ran into my sister Hollyleaf.

**Hollyleafs pov**

I was taking a walk in the forest when i noticed my brother Jayfeather walking with a his member fully out i licked my lips needing a tom to pleasure me since i am in heat. I walked over to him and took him by surprise when i gently push him down to the ground and started licking his very large member he let out a very guilty moan. I then took his member into my mouth and started sucking hard that made him moan then i took his balls in my mouth and started nibbling on his member he loved that so he started thrusting into my mouth reaching my throat with ease then without any warning a very large amount of cum went into my mouth i gulped it down and his cum tasted good. I walked up to him and put my core over his member and slammed down on him making him moan i started to bounce up and down on him. He let out a loud moan as i slammed down on him i could feel his member throb and i knew that he was about to cum so i slammed down as hard as i cloud making him cum in my core he then got up and went behind my and rammed his member into my tight ass and began to thrust into me hard and told him to go faster so he went as fast and hard as he could as my walls tightened around his member he shot a large hot load of cum deep into my ass. I got up and wrapped my tail around his member and started stroking and squeezing his member i stroke it faster and faster making him cum all over my tail i then took his member in my paws and started rubbing his member very hard and fast making him moan as i squeezed harder he cumed on my paws and all over my chest. He was panting completely exhausted i decided to suck him again and went down on him sucking hard circling my tongue around his member then i started nibbling and deepthroating his member making him cum i pulled out for him to cum on my face. My black fur was almost completely white.

**Jayfeathers pov **_  
_

I was completely exhausted after mating with Hollyleaf. I asked her if she wanted to go back to camp but she said the clan might think it was strange if she came back with white fur instead of black fur with that she walked down to the lake to wash herself. So let me recap today i mated with a dead cat a paralyzed cat and my sister this was a good day. Tomorrow i think i will make it four she cats.

**well it took me a long time to update but i came back so request or i can do more Jayfeather stories so until next time. **


	11. Jay x Lion x Heather

**This one will be Lionblaze Heathertail and Jayfeather BIG time rape. I need more requests P.S i do not own warriors.**  
**Heathertails pov**

I was really excited tonight me and Breezepelt are going to mate tonight it will be the first time i have ever mated. We were walking down to the edge of are territory to mate he started licking my neck down to my core he dug his tongue in my core his whole muzzle was on my core licking i was moaning in pleasure as he kept on licking. I told him to stop so we could get to the good part he got up and started to mount me when a gold cat came out of the bushes it took a second look when i realized it was Lionblaze. Breezepelt was really mad because he was just about enter me. He got up and walked up to Lionblaze and tried to claw him but Lionblaze threw him into some bushes as Breezepelt was getting up but before he could Jayfeather was there and he grabbed Breezepelt and stabbed him with a stick. I watched in horror as Jayfeather stabbed him to death the finishing blow was when Jayfeather shoved the stick completely through Breezepelts chest killing him. I started to run but Lionblaze caught me and pulled me down to the ground. I was very scared Jayfeather walked over to me and they had a short conversation i heard that Lionblaze got my core first but part of the deal was that Jayfeather got my mouth and ass first and Lionbalze was fine with that. Then i saw there members peeking out i realized that they were going to rape me. I tried to run but they caught me again and cut deeply into my leg i tried to yell but Jayfeather covered my mouth with his paw. I then bit him hard and he pulled his paw off my mouth but before i could scream he hit me with the stick over my head and it let out a little blood. I saw Lionblaze move near me i again tried to to run but my leg was to hurt to Lionblaze got to me and shoved his large member into my core i had never had so much pain in my life and i could not scream or i would get hit again. Jayfeather got up on his hind legs and i had good view of his member and balls before i could talk he shoved his member and balls into my mouth he hit so hard that i fell to the ground and that was a big mistake as Jayfeather leaned forward so he was sitting on my face making me deepthroat him and even worse his member was huge and both of them were thrusting as hard as they could and Jayfeather was down in at the very back of my throat i started to choke i attempted to cough it up but all that earned me was a buck to my mouth choking me more. Lionblaze was going as fast and as hard as possible making the pain unbearable his member was going deeper and deeper with each thrust he was groaning and moaning he was about to cum. Jayfeather was started to thrust going deeper in my throat than i thought in my throat would go he pulled out of my mouth and i took a big breath but Jayfeather slammed down as hard as he could going as deep as my throat would go he was so deep that his balls were in my throat. Lionblaze kept going harder then i felt his member throb and he shot his cum deep into. Jayfeather was trying to go deeper in my throat but he was as far as possible i sucked him as hard as possible making him cum. I tried to spit it out but he hit me with the stick again this time in my leg. I swallowed his cum it tasted bitter and Jayfeather walked down to my ass and Lionblaze was right above my mouth. Lionblaze slammed down on my mouth sitting on my face choking me with his member and balls. Jayfeather slammed into my tight virgin ass thrusting very hard and fast making some blood come out. I yelled in pain but it made Lionblazes member vibrate in my mouth making him moan and thrust down harder. Jayfeather was going deeper with each thrust it was unbelievable painful as he went as deep as my ass would go and my walls were tightening around him he moaned and shot his cum into my ass for a long time. Lionblaze put his balls in my mouth and thrusted deep into my mouth he moaned and shot his cum into me. They switched for the final time with Jayfeather at my core and Lionblaze at my ass they both slammed into me at the same time and as hard as they could moaning at the same time they shoved some moss in my mouth so i couldn't scream. Jayfeather was going deeper and deeper with each thrust and Lionblaze was as deep as he could go into me and was still thrusting. Jayfeather was going harder and harder and i knew he was going to cum soon and Lionbalze was the same as they each gave a final thrust they cummed into me. I slowly got on to my feet and they told me never to talk about this or they would kill me worse than Breezepelt i nodded sadly and i went back to camp and went to sleep trying to forget what happened.

**Well there is my new story so review and until next time.**


End file.
